


Cuddles shared at midnight.

by softyjseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dates, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Meeting the Parents, Secret Relationship, There's a makeout session, Tour, cuddly boyfriends, happy bday ashey, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: NCT 127 go on tour in a more accepting country than their own, and no matter how sad it is that South Korea isn't in the same place as America and Canada are, Mark and Donghyuck decide to make the best of it while they're there. It leads to secret escapades to Times Square and cuddles on a very small couch in their tour bus. Meeting Mark's parents was bound to happen, but Donghyuck can't help but be a little nervous about the whole thing.





	Cuddles shared at midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [Ashey](https://twitter.com/duckiesbff) ! --she does not have ao3, pff--  
> Her birthday is today, and I wanted to give her a cuddly gift because she whines about there not being enough cuddly Markhyuck fics. And honestly, I agree. 
> 
> Enjoy this everyone, I hope you like it!

Mark loved Dongyuck no matter how he acted, no matter where they went and no matter what simple thing the younger was doing. To Mark, Donghyuck was beautiful in every sense of the word and even as he watched him take a sip from a bottle of water as they drove toward the Botanical gardens in Dallas Mark felt enraptured by the pure beauty of the boy that could rival the sun and win.

Despite the fact that the weather wasn’t that nice and the sun hadn’t shown itself quite yet, Mark could see the excitement radiating off of him. Truthfully, he was excited too. Sure, to see the gardens and experience something utterly ‘Dallas’ but also because Donghyuck had spent ages trying to find something for them to do in Dallas, since he was the representative.

  
When he suggested it to the group like everybody else had done with their city, the entire 127 unit sitting in the meeting room back at SM entertainment headquarters, most members had offered to go with him. Mark, however, saw the opportunity and took it with both hands, suggesting that the two of them go alone.

Donghyuck’s eyes had sparkled with joy and nothing else could beat that sight for Mark, and now here they were, on their way to the gardens. Mark’s left hand was intertwined with Donghyuck’s right one, the younger’s fingers twiddling with one of the rings Mark had put on this morning.

Being together for so long, not every moment required conversation. Mark loved simply sitting there, knowing that Donghyuck was by his side and receiving a small kiss every now and then, but in complete silence.

Of course, the both of them being very energetic, these moments were far from common. It wasn’t until late at night on most days did the two of them calm down, the stress and rush of yet another day over and done with crashing down on them harshly enough for the two to cuddle into either one’s bed and fall asleep.

“We’re turning the camera on in a couple minutes.” Mark hummed in reply, his eyes moving from where they were looking out the window to where Donghyuck was seated next to him once more. The younger chuckled, “You’re staring.” Mark scoffed, shaking his head. 

“Was not!” He retorted, pushing at Donghyuck’s shoulder with his own. It didn’t do much, their hands still tightly clasped together for whatever time they had left. They had to grab the minutes in between filming, where the cameramen would turn off the multiple devices, take a break. Those were the moments the two of them sought each other out, hands on each other for a small amount of time till the camera’s turned back on. 

Mark raised Donghyuck’s hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss right in the middle. Donghyuck giggled, rolling his eyes before sticking out his tongue. Mark huffed, letting go of the younger’s hand reluctantly as he witnessed a camera being raised in the corner of his eye.

“I love you.” Donghyuck’s words were quiet but he knew Mark needed them, especially in moments like these. Because, it annoyed Mark. It annoyed the boy to no end that he could not be public with his boyfriend, the love of his life, the boy that could rival the sun and still win. At first everything was fine and okay. When they were younger and just best friends, things were fine no matter how clingy Donghyuck was on camera and how Mark turned to his affectionate self whenever the damn thing was off.

But as they grew older and realized their feelings for each other, things were forced to change. Donghyuck had to hold himself back during interviews and variety shows, only allowed to be clingy on recordings that were meant for the NCT channel on YouTube or behind the scenes videos for their music. Mark had to be secretive with his touches off camera, not wanting the two of them to get caught beyond the safe walls of their dorm or the practice rooms.

The band members had shrugged it off when the two told them. “Quite honestly, I was waiting for you both to tell us.” Were Johnny’s words, and Mark had expected nothing less from someone who grew up with the same ideals as he did. Love was equal, no matter what. What had worried Mark –but Donghyuck not so much, he was confident the members would be fine with it—were the views of the other members, who had grown up in strict societies different from Johnny’s and his own.

Surprisingly enough, they didn’t take it badly. Not much changed, after all, other than the now shy kisses in the hallways of the dorm or other display of affections. The managers were cool with it, as long as it was inside the building, never outside.

While in America, Mark had felt like he could breathe again, just a little. It still wasn’t possible to hold Donghyuck’s hand or wrap his arm around the younger’s waist in public like he wanted to, but he knew that this country was more accepting than theirs.

Sneaking out of their hotel room, fully in disguise and their make-up stylist in toe, the duo had walked around the streets of New York hand in hand. No one noticed them, the dark blanket of the city enough to keep their faces out of the views of others roaming the streets, and Mark had been daring enough to even kiss Donghyuck on Times Square, like the younger had wished for ever since the tour dates were announced to them.

It had been a magical night, sadly forced to an end as they walked back to the hotel and had to leave it behind as a memory between just the two of them. Pictures in their phones, memories of the flashing lights in their minds and the feeling of freedom in their chests now locked away.

Reality was waiting for them.

“We’re at the Botanical gardens!” Donghyuck’s excited voice brought Mark back to where they were seated in the car, waiting in the parking lot. Mark only had to take one glance to the manager in the front to know that the camera was running. The rapper suppressed the urge to scream. 

“A couple of twitter users recommended this place to me so I really wanted to check it out! I brought Mark-hyung along for the ride.” The camera turned to look at Mark, who waved and smiled like he always did. This was going to be a long day.

 

☼

 The day turned out to be fun, like the couple had expected, the gardens absolutely stunning and the weather becoming nicer later on in the day. But, Mark had to be honest and say that he was relieved when they got back to the entrance of the tourist spot, the cameras turning off for the last time after they shot an outro.

The duo had been goofy all day, acting like they did in every-day life but this time on camera. The only difference was the lack of public affection, but the pauses in between filming and the fact that the park was deserted helped with that, allowing the boys their time to themselves.

At one point the manager even allowed them to run off by themselves for thirty minutes, with the strong rule to look out for cameras and other people. Mark and Donghyuck had taken a seat on a wooden bench at the back of the park, Donghyuck latched onto the elder’s side and the only thing surrounding them the soft breeze and the sounds of rustling leaves. It had helped Mark getting through the day.

The fans enjoyed the video that came out of it which made it all the more worth it, and something changed after that day. The two of them had gotten more bold than usual, more daring. Not to the point where they’d get exposed and would potentially be in trouble, but it was the little things.

Mark grabbing onto Donghyuck at concerts, leaning on his shoulder at airports, sometimes even wrapping his arm around the younger’s waist when they were out and about. The cherry on top though, for Mark, had to be the James Corden interview.

Everyone was so busy with the members standing behind the glass, James talking to a very frightened Taeyong. Mark saw his chance and took it shamelessly, grabbing onto Donghyuck’s pinky and squeezing it tightly in his grip.

Mark held onto it for a couple seconds, relishing in the contact he had been craving all day, till Johnny looked at him knowingly and he was forced to let go. He felt Donghyuck’s automatic response to reach back out, follow Mark’s hand, but he seemed to snap out of it, realizing they were on national television.

The interview ended smoothly, James giving them all hugs and wishing them good luck for the rest of their tour before the band and their own crew piled out of the studio’s, met by screaming fans. Mark found Donghyuck while walking across the parking lot to their bus, the younger leaning his head on Mark’s shoulder.

It was a normal thing and something Mark wasn’t scared of whenever they did it in the public eye, but he could feel Johnny’s eyes on him and he knew the older would probably seek him out later on while everyone was getting ready for bed at the end of the day.

For now, everyone entered the tour bus and their respective cars, on their way to Allure’s headquarters for yet another interview. Mark settled himself on one of the couches, phone in hand. Donghyuck found him after grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge, holding it out for Mark to take. 

“You haven’t drunken anything since breakfast. Drink.” Mark’s heart fluttered at the clear worry in his boyfriend’s voice, taking the bottle of water gratefully. Other members were scattered around the bus, minding their own business. Doyoung, Jaehyun and Jungwoo were seated at the small table, a game of cards in their hands. Los Angeles traffic was absolutely horrendous.

Mark heard laughing coming from the back of the bus where Johnny, Yuta, Taeyong and Taeil were seated hunched over in their bunks, a video playing on Johnny’s phone that was funny, apparently. Taeyong had his Nintendo Switch in hand, eyes focused on nothing more than his game of Animal Crossing.

Donghyuck sat down next to Mark, immediately laying down to rest his head on the older his thigh. Mark dropped his phone on the couch next to him, his hand that wasn’t holding the water bottle to his lips finding their place in Donghyuck’s hair. He didn’t have to do much to get the boy to go completely lax on his lap, just a few twists of his fingers and traces down to Donghyuck’s nape.

The drive to the Allure office would take about forty-five minutes due to heavy traffic and so, Mark allowed Donghyuck to fall asleep, soft even breaths leaving his lips in a matter of seconds. The tour was tiring for everybody, but especially for Donghyuck, who had been out of it for a couple months.

Mark made sure Donghyuck calmed down whenever it started to hurt again, checked on Donghyuck after every performance, every rehearsal. He didn’t want his boyfriend to get like that again, so heartbroken over the fact that he could not dance, couldn’t attend any events with them and had to miss Mark for such a long time.

Not that Mark didn’t visit, but they couldn’t do it often. They did video call a lot, though, but nothing compared to the moment Donghyuck walked back into the dorm again, his cheeks round and only a slight limp in his step.

Mark remembered that night. He didn’t let go of Donghyuck for even a second, helping him walk everywhere, helping him unpack, tucking him into bed and so many more small things. Mark still hadn’t given up on the habit of supporting Donghyuck while walking whenever he could, but more often than not, the younger could walk by himself just fine.

A surge of pride kept Mark from worrying too much whenever Donghyuck danced. The boy simply looked too beautiful while performing, putting his all in the dances they did and the moves he made. Often times, Mark found himself staring as the younger danced during practice.

“We’re almost there.” Mark was shaken awake by Taeyong, the leader standing in front of the young rapper with a soft smile on his face. Mark fought the urge to smile too brightly in return, the warmth of acceptance by his band mates enough to make him beam like the sunlight. “I’ll let you wake him up.” With a soft whisper Taeyong was gone again, making his way back to where he had been seated next to Johnny at the table prior to waking up the semi-maknae.

“Hyuckie,” Mark whispered, words drawn out and left hand in the younger’s hair. Donghyuck stirred, his nose scrunching up in distaste. He groaned, pressing his cheek harder against Mark’s thigh.

“Baby, you have to wake up.” Mark himself was still a little groggy, eyes slightly heavy with the remnants of his nap. Donghyuck groaned once more, lifting his head with the cutest pout on his lips. Mark fought the urge to coo, instead leaning down slightly to press a soft kiss atop Donghyuck’s nose. The younger giggled sleepily, stretching his arms out much like a kitten before sitting up completely.

“We should get up.” The other members were already standing up, close to the bus door to get out of the vehicle as fast as possible, the air stifling despite the air-conditioning. Donghyuck nodded in response, reaching out to put a piece of hair on Mark’s head in place before standing up.

“Let’s go then.”

 

☼

 Mornings, especially mornings on days off, were spent admiring Donghyuck’s side profile, his sleeping face and the soft state he always seemed to be in whenever he was able to rest. 

Mark loved to lay there, admiring every trace, every inch of his boyfriend that he could see. His hand often reached out to touch, to feel, to caress and to love. His hands would move over the slight dent in the boy’s waist, his small back, soft tummy and delicate legs if Mark could reach.

By that time, he would get caught. Donghyuck sleepily watching him with so much adoration in his eyes and love filling his lungs that he feels as if he might just choke. Mark would look at him sheepishly, as if to say ‘couldn’t really help it’ before diving back in.

This morning was nothing different from such mornings. The hotel air-conditioning was whirring into Mark’s ears, the cool air surrounding them. Donghyuck was bundled up under blankets, far away from Mark on their shared bed. Mark pouted, rolling closer to the sleeping boy.

His right hand moved first, fingers caressing the skin just under Donghyuck’s sleeping shirt –an old one of Mark’s, actually—feeling up his waist, the arch of his back and Mark relished in the soft groan the sleeping boy released.

His hands moved upward, the shirt bundling up under Donghyuck’s armpits as Mark felt the younger’s chest up. He let his hands travel up and down, to the sides, wanting to remember each and every curve like he did so often. It was never enough.

Donghyuck whined high in his throat by the time Mark reached the boy’s thighs, the younger’s eyes open but still half lidded. 

“Kiss me, at least.” Donghyuck mumbled, to which Mark complied. The press of their lips together was soft at first, Donghyuck stirring awake with each slip of Mark’s tongue into his mouth.

They fully ignored morning breath. Mark honestly didn’t mind, and Donghyuck didn’t have much of a choice. Not that he minded either. Mark tasted good no matter what time of the day. Mark was Mark. And that was enough for Donghyuck. 

“Good morning, sunshine.” Mark’s hands moved further up across Donghyuck’s chest, covering a large expanse of the younger’s skin. Donghyuck moaned softly and high, combined with a whine, when Mark reached his nipples. He arched his back off the bed, their lips unlocking in favor of Donghyuck’s chest being pushed into Mark’s hands all too willingly.

Mark hummed in appreciation of the noises his boyfriend could produce, leaving one hand to softly touch, tickle and just feel Donghyuck’s chest area as the other went into the boy’s hair, pulling him back into a kiss.

It was a bit harder this time, a little rougher. Combined with the pleasure of his nipples being played with, Donghyuck let out a loud whine, legs slotting around Mark’s waist now that the older was sitting in between his legs.

Mark’s shirt was way too big for him, let alone for Donghyuck. It fell beautifully, revealing the younger’s collarbones and neck for Mark to press his lips again, teeth softly nibbling on the skin. He created marks that would disappear within hours, not wanting to annoy any of their stylists, but still wanting to show Donghyuck just who he belonged to.

Donghyuck loved it, soft whines and moans spilling from his lips as Mark continued to caress whatever inch of skin he could reach, calloused but soft hands eagerly covering every inch of skin in feather light touches that had Donghyuck keening.

“You sound so pretty.” Mark commented, his teeth biting into Donghyuck’s shoulders once more. Donghyuck let out a loud groan, his head thrown to the side to grant his boyfriend more access than he already had.  

“Your—ngh—your fault!” Donghyuck exclaimed, the last part of the sentence morphing into a yelp just as Mark twisted one of his nipples and his thigh bumping right where Donghyuck needed it.

“I’ll take all the blame, baby.” Mark’s voice was a sultry low, raw from sleep and rough from performing their concert the night before. Donghyuck loved it.

Just as Donghyuck was about to say something about it, a knock echoed through their room. “Breakfast in ten! We’re going out!” Mark cursed lowly, Yuta’s voice ringing through the door just loud enough for them to hear.

“Fine!” The older grumbled, unlatching himself from Donghyuck’s neck, who let out a whine in protest. “Fuckers.” Donghyuck cursed, tightening the grip his legs had on Mark’s waist. He pouted.

Mark chuckled, leaning in to kiss Donghyuck’s pout away. “We can continue tonight, love.” Donghyuck seemed satisfied with that, lowering his legs onto the bed once more.

“Cold shower?” Mark proposed, making Donghyuck groan loudly. “Fine.”

 

☼

 

“I’m nervous, babe.” Mark, who himself was practically vibrating off of the sidewalk as they walked toward his house, looked at Donghyuck to see the younger worrying his lip into his mouth. Mark stopped walking, rooting his feet onto the pavement where he had walked so many times before, to reach out and rest a hand on Donghyuck’s cheek. It wasn’t much and the other members were a couple feet behind them so the moment wasn’t all that special, but Mark could see it meant a lot to his boyfriend.

“They’re going to love you.” Mark whispered, letting Donghyuck’s smile make his heart flutter in his chest and his own lips curl into a mirroring smile. With that, whatever moment they had was over, as Johnny and Jaehyun caught up to them with their own smiles on their faces.

“ _Careful, Mark_.” Mark sighed, but nodded. He could see that Johnny didn’t want the both of them to hold back, but he also knew that the moment Donghyuck and him got too risky or did too much in public, all of their careers would be over and done with. And so, he listened. Much like had done after the Allure interview in LA, he let go of Donghyuck with reluctance and didn’t touch him anymore as they walked further down the road, getting closer to Mark’s house in seconds.

Donghyuck had expressed his worry the night before, cuddling into Mark’s side and rambling on and on about how he was scared Mark’s parents weren’t going to like him, whether they’d think he was good enough for their son. Mark’s parents knew about him, obviously, but they had never met. Mark hadn’t been home in a while, after all.

Mark had just petted Donghyuck’s hair, kissed his nose and wrapped him up in his arms as assurance. Donghyuck had relaxed ever so slightly and they’d fallen asleep just like that, ready for the day after.

“This is it.” Mark pointed at a one-story home with a long drive way, two cars parked in the front. It was the house Mark had left behind long ago, chasing his dreams to South-Korea with the support of his parents cheering him on.

“It’s nice.” Taeyong commented, nervous. Everyone was slightly nervous, because just like everybody else, Mark had shared stories upon stories of his childhood and his home. About his parents and his family and about how he grew up moving around. Everyone was nervous to meet Mark’s parents in a way, and Mark understood, because he had had the same. 

Back in Chicago, Mark had almost vomited while getting ready to meet Johnny’s parents. It’s not like none of the members had met Mark’s parents when the both of them had flown over for one of their shows, but this was different. This was Mark’s place of childhood, his being, and none of the members wanted to make a bad impression.

Mark could sense Donghyuck beside him as they walked up to the front door. The rapper motioned toward the doorbell and back to Donghyuck, hoping the younger would get the hint and ring it himself.

Donghyuck did, raising his hand to press the button before anxiously grabbing a hold of one of Mark’s fingers and squeezing. Mark smiled at him, leaning in to place a kiss on Donghyuck’s shoulder with the knowledge that nobody could see them other than his members behind him, before the door opened.

Things went as smoothly as Mark had hoped they would. His mother was all over the members in an instant, welcoming them into their home with a big smile. Mark’s father was busy in the kitchen but took the time to give everyone a hug and shake Donghyuck’s hand before returning to do the cooking.

Mark’s mother made everyone some tea and Mark showed everyone his old room, a tour from the house ending on the couch in the living room. Donghyuck sat down beside Mark, straight and wired with nerves. Mark chuckled lightly, pulling his boyfriend into his side.

“He’s very nervous to meet you, ma.” His mother rolled her eyes at Donghyuck, who smiled back with a tiny grin. “We’ve met before!” She exclaimed, petting Donghyuck’s knee. 

That’s true. After the, very emotional, last NCT Dream concert where Mark officially said his goodbye’s, Donghyuck had talked to Mark’s mother for maybe a solid three minutes before being rushed away. Mark got to spend more time with her, for obvious reasons, but Donghyuck didn’t get to see her again. He had whined about it, but Mark promised they’d meet soon.

Mark could sense that Donghyuck felt slightly more relaxed the longer they were in the house and the more his mother spoke to his boyfriend with the loving manner she uses only for her kids and family members. First, his shoulders untensed, the hold Donghyuck had on Mark’s hand growing softer and softer with every passing minute, with every smile Mark’s mother sent his way.

The other members were marveling over some baby pictures Mark’s dad was showing them, preoccupied with Mark’s baby face and weird habits as a kid, while Donghyuck talked to his mother, listened to stories and started radiating like the sun once more.

Mark felt himself relax too, he allowed himself that, slugging back against the back of the couch as he listened to his mother’s stories, butting in every now and again when he deemed it necessary.

Dinner went smoothly, praises being thrown around and Mark’s father beaming brighter than Mark had ever seen in his life. It was messy, loud and utter chaos, but Mark grounded himself with a squeeze to Donghyuck’s thigh, hand or a simple kiss on his shoulder. Donghyuck found himself reaching for Mark whenever he needed a little ground, something to hold onto, and it worked perfectly together.

  
The end of the night came way too soon, the group of nine –Sicheng had joined them through video call after dinner for a few minutes—said their goodbyes. Mark and Donghyuck stayed behind a little longer, one of their managers picking them up a little later than the other members.

With a steaming mug of tea in hand, Mark found himself sitting with his parents for the first time in ages, the television in the background and his hand on Donghyuck’s thigh. His mother smiled at the both of them, adoration in his eyes that made Mark want to cry out of happiness.

“You picked well Mark.” She whispered softly after Donghyuck had followed Mark’s dad request by following the man into the kitchen to show Donghyuck the recipe he had used for the chicken that night, something the younger had asked about.

Mark smiled back at her. “He’s amazing.” 

“I can see he makes you very happy.” Mark nodded, taking a sip of his now cooled down tea. Donghyuck did make him very happy. The happiest he had ever been, truthfully. “He’s my everything.” His mother smiled, placing her hand on Mark’s thigh and squeezing. Mark beamed right back at her.

“He made it so easy, ma.” Switching to English was effortless between him and his mother, Mark finding it easier to express himself. His mother looked at him, taking a sip of her own tea, waiting for her son to continue.

“He was there for me when I got homesick, you know? Like, he just held me close and let me cry when I needed it. He made Korea feel like home so quickly, ma, it was effortless for him. He took me to his parents’ house, showed me around Seoul. He—he grounded me when things got too much and he was the one who made me rest when things got too busy. He’s just,, he’s amazing, ma. I don’t ever want to lose him.” Mark looked at his mother for the first time in minutes, watching a tear fall down her cheek. Mark knew it was a happy tear, but he reached up to wipe it away nonetheless.

“I’m glad you found him.” Her words were in Korean, conveniently enough spoken right when Donghyuck walked back into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks, the words hitting him in the chest like soft bullets. The sliver of anxiety still left in his chest faded away like water evaporating in hot weather, the smile on Mark’s mother’s face enough for him to believe her words.

“I love him, I do.” Came Donghyuck’s words, making Mark’s mother look up and smile at him. “I can see it with everything that you do, Donghyuck-ah. Please don’t ever stop making my son the happiest person alive.” Donghyuck had to fight the urge to cry as he felt Mark’s father snake his arm around his shoulders, a feeling of acceptance crashing over him like a wave onto the shore.

“I won’t, I promise.”

 

The couple settled into bed later that night, wrapped up in each other and the events of the day. Donghyuck laid his head on Mark’s chest, his arms wrapped tightly around the older boy. Soft whispers of praises and love confessions filled the room, Mark’s voice soft while Donghyuck wanted nothing more than to scream it out to the world. It wasn’t perfect by any means, the situation they were in, but they loved each other. And for now, that’s all that mattered.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave comments and the likes, i love hearing your guys' thoughts and opinions!
> 
>  
> 
> [my twit](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/)


End file.
